She'll Never Know
by iheartci
Summary: This came to me after watching Trophy Wine. A little dark, but I'm proud of it. Enjoy! Rated T for some language and...other stuff haha!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this one took a totally different direction as I was writing it. It's much darker than anything I've written before, but I enjoyed it. Also, I didn't quite know how to end it so that is why it ends the way it does. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p><em>What a stupid question. Do I love her?<em>

He internally scoffed when he thought back to the session with Dr. Gyson as he drove through the rain. It was really storming; sort of odd for this time of year.

He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to just be out. His reason for driving around was so he wouldn't get lost in his thoughts; so much for that.

_It's none of her goddamn business anyways, even if I did love Eames. How dare she ask me that! _

He thought about their partnership and how long they've been together. They'd been through so much and she always stood by his side. She was so loyal to him, and he tried his best to return the favor. Sometimes that didn't work out so well, but he did try.

He turned on the radio to try to quiet his constantly racing mind.

_Yea right, like that'll work._

After a few songs, he turned the radio back off. He should've known better than to think he could fool his own brain that easily.

He finally started to register where he was headed. Towards Eames's house.

_Why do I always go back to her? I didn't even think about it and I still ended up at her place. _

_Who am I kidding, of course I'll always go to her. She's my support system, my rock. I know I love her. I'll deny it to the death before I tell Gyson. If you ask me she got way too much enjoyment out of watching me squirm with discomfort at her particular line of questioning today. _

_Eames will never know either. I've already tainted her career as it is. She doesn't need me all over her. Although, that's exactly what I'd like to have happen. I want so badly to be with her. What I want doesn't matte, though. I need to do what's best for her. It's the least I can do considering all the bullshit I've already put her through._

He was lost in his thoughts again, when all of the sudden the car in front of his came to a hault. The road was soaked and oily from the heavy rain, and his car skidded as he slammed on his brakes. His Mustang swirved violently as he lost control of the vehicle. He ended up in a ditch off the side of the highway. His car had flipped over, and he hit his head hard more than a few times on the steering wheel as the car had been doing flip flops.

He knew this was the end as his mind became clouded. As he thought of Eames one last time before he completely lost consiousness, one lone tear escaped his eye.

_Now she really never will know..._

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope this came out okay. I know it's short but I had to write something and this is how it came out. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So it was my intention for this story to be a oneshot, but that's not what those who read and reviewed had in mind. Every review I received asked for me to continue this story. I'm going to give one more chapter a try and see how it goes from there. I'm not making any promises for a long story, but here is another chapter.

* * *

><p>He felt a small hand running through his hair as he slowly began to awaken. His mind was foggy, and he didn't know where he was. As he woke from his deep sleep he felt another hand holding onto his left one. He tried to open his eyes, but he could only see bright white lights so he closed them again. His head was throbbing, and he didn't know what was going on. That was when he heard her sweet voice.<p>

"Bobby?"

_Eames? What is she doing here?_

Her voice was thick with a mixture of concern and relief. She sounded like she had been crying a lot.

He wanted to speak but his throat was painfully dry. He finally opened his eyes, very slowy, as to let them adjust to the blinding lights which were only enhanced by the white-walled room. He noticed water on the table and looked toward Eames. She knew that he was asking for it even without him speaking. She picked up the cup and pointed its straw toward his mouth. He gratefully took a few sips and was finally able to say something.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Bobby. You were in a coma for three days. You scared the hell out of me, you jerk!"

He could tell she wasn't really mad at him, just at the situation.

"I'm sorry Eames, I didn't mean to worry you..."

"Bobby, call me Alex. We're not at work right now, and considering where we are, I'm pretty sure its ok. And don't apologize either, its not your fault."

"OK."

"Do you remember what happened?"

He was silent for a moment and she could tell he was trying hard to think back to the accident. She waited patiently for him to respond.

"I know I was driving, but I can't quite remember where I was headed."

_Lies._

He remembered exactly where he was going that night. He also remembered why he was going there, but they would have that conversation later.

She chimed in, thinking that was where his memory ended because of the long pause he had taken.

"Is that all you remember?"

"No. I remember it was raining pretty hard because I remember thinking that it was strange to have that much rain this time of year. I know something caused me to slam on my brakes, and I remember losing control of the car, but I'm drawing a blank after that."

"That's probably for the better. It's good that you remember that much; that's almost all of what happened anyway."

"Well, what's the rest?"

She didn't want to tell him, but she noticed he was getting a little agitated from her withholding information from him.

"Well...like you said, you lost control of the car because of the rain. After you skidded off the road, the car went into a ditch. The car flipped a few times, and you hit your head pretty hard. You got some nasty cuts in your forhead and you got a pretty bad concussion..."

She started to tear up and he knew that whatever happened after that was pretty bad. He squeezed her hand for support. He noticed her hand was shaking.

"Someone pulled over and called 911 for you. They had to pull you out with the jaws of life. They took you in the ambulence, and on the way to the hospital you started seizing."

The tears were streaming down her face now, as she thought back to that awful phone call she received a few days ago, imforming her of what had happened.

"You finally stopped, and they thought they had you stabilized. Then, just before you got here, you stopped breathing. They tried to resuscitate you for a few minutes and didn't have any luck. By the time they had gotten you breathing again, you weren't able to wake up. You had gone into a coma."

Her voice broke as she finished that last part. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She began sobbing uncontrollably agaisnt his chest. He tugged on her a bit and she took the hint, climbing fully onto the too small hospital bed with him. She calmed after about a half hour of them just holding each other.

He felt his face getting wet and realized he was crying, too. It pained him to see her cry so hard. That, and he couldn't believe he almost died without her knowing how he felt. He knew he had to fix that, but this wasn't the time nor the place to do it; plus she had fallen asleep out of shear exhaustion. When he got out of the hospital, he would tell her how he truly felt.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So there! Haha, I hope all who requested this are satisfied that Bobby did not die. I guess this will continue for at least one more chapter. 3 seems to be my magic number for chapter stories, so we'll see how that plays out. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is the last chapter, for sure, because I don't really do the whole aftermath kind of thing. It's not my strong point at all, and I'm also not a smut type of writer, which is where I feel this would go next. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bobby could not wait to get out of the hospital. He hated places like these with a fiery passion. He had been to too many of them growing up, because of his mother, and her somewhat recent death only increased the discomfort they brought him.<p>

"OK Mr. Goren, just fill out these forms for us and you can go home. However, you will need to be monitored by somebody for the next couple of days. Is there anyone you could stay with, or that could stay with you?"

Eames piped up then, "He can stay at my house."

He panicked slightly when Eames said he could stay with her. He knew they needed to talk and he was hoping to have some alone time before they did.

_Looks like that's not going to happen. Guess I'd better man up and prepare for my impending doom._

He was aware he was being a little dramatic, but he really didn't know what to expect.

"Fantastic! Just push the call button when you are finished with the forms and we can get you out of here."

With that, the nurse left the two of them alone.

Bobby was staring at the forms in front of him, but not really reading any of the words on the pages. He couldn't focus knowing that he was actually going to have to face his feelings some time in the very near future.

Alex noticed his lack of focus and decided to ask if he wanted help, assuming the issue was his recent head injury.

"Need some help? You look a little...bored."

She didn't want it to come across like she didn't think he could fill in the forms by himself. She knew she would get nowhere with that kind of nonsense.

"Uh, no. No, I'm ok. I just need some time. Could you maybe get me a soda or something, please?"

"Sure. Be right back." And she left with a smile.

_Thank God, now I'll have a little time to myself. I can't even focus with her around. It's like my brain just shuts off completely whenever she's around me. I'm surprised I can even breathe with her near me. _

As soon as she was gone he was able to finish the papers and get everything squared away. By the time she got back with his drink, he had finished filling in the forms and was ready to go.

"Wow, that was quick." She said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just needed to concentrate."

"Ah, and you couldn't do that with me around," she stated playfully with a smile.

A look of concern and a little bit of shock came across his face.

_Is she reading my mind or something? Does she really know how hard it is for me to focus when she's around? Shit! She's staring now. Say something!_

"Uh...um. I-I uh..." He couldn't even form words at this point.

"Bobby, it's ok, don't hurt yourself." She was laughing as she spoke, and he realized how stupid he must have looked right about then.

He laughed a little, too, once he stopped sputtering like an old car. Finally he was able to speak again.

"Let's get out of this place. I think it's getting to me."

**Alex's House**

He was lying on her couch watching TV, trying to take his mind off of the upcoming conversation he knew was about to happen any minute.

She was in the kitchen, doing who knows what, and he grew tired of waiting for her to come back into the living room. His anxiety was building with anticipation for what was about to come, and he just wanted to get it over with before he ended up bolting out of her house in fear. He decided earlier on that if he started to feel this way, he would just say her name out loud so then he would have to say something when she responded.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

"Hey Ea-Alex? Could you come here please?" He shouted to make sure she heard, but not in a way that would make her think it was an emergency. He didn't want to worry her.

At first when he saw her walk through her kitchen and cross the living room toward him, he was nervous. As she got closer he saw her gentle smile which calmed his nerves a bit.

_Ok, this won't be so bad. She looks really happy. I feel good about this. Come on Bobby, you can do this._

After his short mental pep talk, he moved to a sitting position on the couch and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Alex to sit.

She sat closer than he expected, something he took as another promising sign.

"What's up? You need something?"

"Uh, not exactly. I uh...We need to talk about something."

She noticed his eyes were flickering all around the room which she knew was a sign of his being extremely nervous. She didn't know what was causing his nervousness, but she was curious to find out.

"OK, shoot."

He was hesitant, so she just smiled and waited patiently for him to start.

He was encouraged by her beautiful smile. It reminded him of his feelings and why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. He took a deep breath and began talking.

"Alex, I have a, uh, confession to make. I-it's nothing bad," he added that last part quickly when he saw the slight nervous look on her face.

"Well, at least I hope you don't think it's bad..."

"Bobby, just say what you need to say. It's ok." She patted his arm, encouraging him to continue.

Another deep breath.

"Uh, ok. Well, Alex, I sort of l-lied to you back at the hospital. I told you I didn't remember where I was going when I was driving. I actually do remember, because it was a really important place. At first, I had no idea where my destination was. I was just driving to take my mind off of things..."

"But then, as I kept going, I realized that I was headed towards your house. I thought that was kind of odd at first, but after I thought about it some more, I realized it wasn't so strange after all. I just needed some support after my therapy session, I guess, and you're, well, you're my rock, Alex. You always have been."

He reached over and grabbed her hand after having said all of that.

_Ok, half way there. Keep going, you can do this Bobby._

He wished he was as confident as his subconcious made him out to be.

"Bobby, I don't know what to say to that."

"That's ok, because I'm not quite finished yet. Alex, I was headed to your place because I wanted to tell you something. Something very important. I got distracted and that's why I wasn't paying attention to the road. I thought I was going to die when I crashed. I wasn't unconcious immediately, and I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to tell you how I felt before I died."

She had a few tears running down her cheek at that point, so he reached over and wiped them away with his thumb before he continued.

"When I woke up in the hospital and realized I was alive and I had another shot at this, I knew I couldn't ignore my feelings any longer. It's not fair to you or to myself. Even if you don't feel the same way, you need to know that I love you, Alex. With all my heart."

She was crying tears of both saddness and joy now. It made her sad to think that she came so close to never knowing how he felt about her. She was glad, however, that he was given this second chance to let her know of his feelings, and that he chose to tell her. She was used to him keeping his feelings bottled up, so she knew how big of a deal this was for him. She figured she should probably say something back to him before he panicked and thought she didn't feel the same way.

"I love you, too, Bobby. I'm just glad that you got another chance to tell me. I can't imagine how I would have felt if...if you hadn't made it."

He was ecstatic that she said those three words back to him. He hadn't expected that reaction at all, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He leaned forward, somewhat unexpectedly, and kissed her with everything he had. He felt that telling her he loved her wasn't enough; he had to show her.

When she kissed him back with the same passion and love, he knew without a doubt, she felt the exact same way.

_Now we both know,_ he thought to himself smiling inwardly.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So what did you all think of that finale? Crazy, right! I was a tad disappointed, but it's brought out some good stories so far. I hope you guys enjoyed this little story of mine because I had fun writing it. Please know that it took me so long because I really didn't plan on this going further than a oneshot. I only kept writing because I got so many requests for more chapters. I hope I didn't disappoint! Please review, I love the feedback!


End file.
